


【米英】Dirty Talk

by LOSTYEAR



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSTYEAR/pseuds/LOSTYEAR
Summary: CP：米英1幻想，2醉酒
Relationships: Alfred·F·Jones/Arthur·Kirkland
Kudos: 12





	【米英】Dirty Talk

1.  
“你好，柯克兰警官。”  
“阿尔弗雷德？”  
“不，不是我。但我现在在想，如果你成功抓到了我，当然这种结局的概率十分渺茫，但我就抓起这万分之一的概率跟你聊一聊。”阿尔弗雷德放松的躺在床上，拿着老式座机电话，手指绕着电话线，一圈又一圈，“也许你追踪我到一家宾馆，而我立刻逃到楼顶，失足跌落，早知道这楼层可是很高的，也许我的内脏，脑浆会喷溅而出。”  
“也许这就算我死了，你也可以完成上司给你的任务。可这间宾馆处于繁华地段，也许我的跌落会使几名无辜的路人或是惊吓过度神经失常，或是正被我的躯体砸中脑袋当场陪葬，或是为了躲避自由下落的我而撞到墙壁导致重伤。那么对于追捕我的警官你来说，应该也不会受到上司的褒奖。”  
“那么这个时候你会想，也许把周围的群众疏散开就好了，但自由国度中的人民也是自由的，阻碍他们进入自己一定要进入的地方难免遭受谩骂，毕竟这附近有一家本市最大的时装店以及青少年的天堂漫画店，而在这巨大谩骂之下我一定选好了出逃路线，你们肯定抓不到我，只能在谩骂声之下灰溜溜的走三条街道回到警局，顺便祈祷天上下砖头，然后把我砸死，这样便皆大欢喜。”  
“但这几率可是千万亿分之零，然后你会想着，也许特殊服务的降临会使这个刚毕业的大学生打开他的门，而你知道这个大学生是gay，女人完全无法引起他的兴趣，而你的同事也没有一个愿意接受这个角色，于是你只好亲自出马。”  
“你敲开313号房间，为了计划成功，于是你将我推倒在宾馆并不结实的床上，它会发出吱呀一声，让在门外等候命令的警官浮想联翩。你俯下身想要亲吻我，手慢慢攀上我的手臂，想要拿出手里藏着的手铐，这是你带来想要抓捕我的道具，但马上会被我反杀。”  
“被拷在床头的你无法动作，那好看的足以迷惑人心的眼睛也被用一层黑布遮住。只能感受到我的手指将你身上的衣服一件一件褪去，在风完全吹过你赤露的，一丝不挂的身体的同时，在那冰凉之下也会感受到我的唇轻吻过你的每一寸肌肤，咬住那两粒红豆，舔舐你光滑的脖颈，直到你的身体颤抖，不住的呻吟。”  
“我想我会先用手让你释放，直到那白色的液体喷溅将床单弄得脏乱不堪。接下来我会做什么呢，你会在黑暗中感受那温热起起伏伏的落在身体各处，猜测我是在用手指勘测深度，扩大那入口足以让我进入。”  
“你可以想象那感觉，并在不断地活塞运动之后再也抑制不住的叫出声，这淫乱的嗯啊会使在门口待命的警官面面相觑，会在这隔音极弱的墙壁的传导之下听到来自隔壁的污言秽语。”  
“我会解放你的视野吗？也许这样能看到柯克兰警官你更加不一样的表情，会是什么样的呢？也许是羞耻与情欲交杂的红攀上脸颊，直至耳根都是一大片的。我会让你叫出我的名字，也许带着愤恨，但你的谩骂也许会使我更加兴奋。毕竟呻吟的断续是那么的火辣。”  
“这会是个与暴风雨其响的不眠夜。”  
“对吗？我的柯克兰警官。” 

2.  
“你问我想要干什么？”  
“我想要捏你的屁股，它看起来十分的有弹性。还想要亲吻你的脸颊，轻吻你的唇，一件，一件，一件的脱下你的衣服……当众？不好？谁在乎呢？”  
“这间酒吧本来就淫乱，而我只是个想要看看藏在这衬衫下的肌肉而已……”  
柯克兰修长的手指慢慢抚过琼斯那与皮肤相贴的单薄外衣。  
“你有在瞒着我去健身房锻炼啊，我能感受到你结实的肌肉，一块，又一块。如果可以我现在想撕了你的衣服，我们在这，这个吧台就开始做。”  
“不过这烦人的音乐会掩盖我大声喊叫你的名字，舞池那拥挤的人群会遮挡我们交融的身躯……噢，我当然没喝醉，你知道我喝醉是个什么样子，”柯克兰拉住琼斯的领带，琼斯能感受到那来自恋人脸上的温度，喷洒的酒气，“如果我喝醉了……”  
“那么这些便不止于嘴上，它们会落在你的身上，”柯克兰伸出手指，点在琼斯的胸口，“我的身上。”  
“我们从来没有试过在外面。”  
“这里的气氛适合干这些事。”  
“来吧，我的学弟。”  
“你的学长需要你撕开我的衣服，压在我的身上，用你的……进入……填补那空缺。用你火辣的舌头舔舐我的全身，你在我的身上留下你的痕迹，在这儿？还是这儿？还是……这里呢？”  
“不说话？不同意？还是说，你想要留在，更隐蔽的地方……”


End file.
